User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/The MaggieVerse
idk what this is just some random notes im going to put out and keep them public So the MaggieVerse as I have dubbed it is an alternate universe surrounding Megan and Todd. Who is this Maggie that this Universe is named after? You'll find out later. Just some background information I've never realised: Megan's parents, Harrison and Roseline, tried to have children after Megan, but that didn't happen. At first it was because they wanted a second child, but after Francine died, their seemed to be a slight destiny obligation (pushed on by Roseline's mother, Amethyst-Iris) to have two kids for the destiny. Eventually they just gave up. And then they adopted Todd so yah..? Kind of? Destiny obligation fulfilled, another child gained, but no one was happy at the loss of Lydia and Valiant. Anyway, the MaggieVerse is the combination of two AUs of mine: one in which Todd's parents never die and one where Meg does have a younger sister. I decided to combine the two because if Todd's parents still died and Meg had a younger sister, we'd be in a very similar situation that Meg and Todd are canonly in. This, is different. So, at some point in time after Francine's death, Harrison and Roseline have another child, Magnolia "Maggie" Diamonds, named after the flower. A few years later, Todd's parents go off to a convention around Valentine's Day and come back. Nothing big there. Maggie is very similar to current Megan in many way, peppy, cheerful, and all that jazz. Maggie is also very rambunctious, adventurous, and reckless to say the least. Mostly gets away with things as the younger sister. She doesn't go to EAH and is like 11, but her mere existence affects the rest of the things. the things okay so onto to Todd. FOR ONCE THE KID IS HAPPY REJOICE. Todd is still very analytical and not as stoic as he is now, and kind of seen in like this really cool stoic kind of way if that makes sense? His very prideful, social, and talkative. Doesn't necessarily understand what's going on with Meg (which you'll read later)? Still has a hard time relating to people and such. Maggie!Todd is kind of cool, I guess. Not really Daring statuce or smth but he's a jousting champ and that cool I guess. Still very much into biology and science, because that's cool. His destiny is to be like his father as a knight on a white horse/in shining armor. Also he's dating Elite and is happy yah. This Todd also like, a little mean? He a tease and not necessarily a bully but his popularity and status really gets to his head. And now we have Megan. Her situation related to my EAHSona. Megan lived a few good years of her life being told she was going to have this great destiny, ending with endless riches and a prince of her own. Then Maggie was born. It was confirmed that Magnolia would indead take the place of the younger sister in Diamonds and Toads, leaving Megan with the Ugly Sisters Destiny. She's grown bitter, self deprecating, and really jealous. She tends to keep to herself and doesn't have been friends beside's Todd, who's always boasting about himself and she gets pissed. Maggie!Megan is a lister (at least when people talk to her which is rarely) and very much a realist, not really thing about the good or the bad, however, her views tend to sound much more pessimistic. okay so that's that Also, they would still be a Royal and a Rebel respectively, but for different reasons. Todd is a Royal because he is proud of his destiny and cares a lot about preserving it, while Megan sides as a Rebel because she just wants to get out of this destiny and have the one that should be hers back. another thing: todd and meg's relationship is kind of the same? but like... swapped. todd's the talkative one who forgets that the other does want to speak/has their own set of problems and megans just kind of there and kind of finds todd annyoing. magnolia is kind of close to megan and todd, like meg used to adore her until she grew older and realized this child is basically the death of me and then it turned into some sorta anna/elsa relationship in which maggie rlly likes her sister for some reason even though they rarely interact. todd likes maggie but kind of finds her obnixous. like a lot. random timeline appears: im measuring it in years before and after maggie is born *Todd is Born (6 bmb) *Megan is born (5 bmb) *Francine dies (1 bmb) *Maggie is born (0 mb) *Todd's parents don't die (3 amb) *Todd starts EAH (8 amb) *Megan Starts EAH (9 amb) *Royal/Rebel Drama Starts (10 amb) For the most part, other characters are the same expect Elite, in which there's just less tension with him, Todd, and Megan but nothing really big. okay that was that bai Category:Blog posts